


ephemeral

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Introspection, Mild Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only going to be a temporary alliance; they both know it.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1733994.html">Challenge #483</a> - "split" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2013, during that brief period between money in the bank and summerslam when aj and layla were aligned.

It’s only going to be a temporary alliance, AJ knows it. Layla probably knows it too, though she seems to be doing her best to prolong this, even if it’s just for the sake of aligning herself with the champion. It’s what she did with Kaitlyn, and she’s doing it now.

If anyone else were holding the title and Layla was attaching herself to whoever it was that had it, AJ would think Layla was trying to take the belt for herself. Not with AJ, though. No, Layla wouldn’t even dare to try. She may be sneaky, but AJ is more so and Layla knows it. She saw what AJ did to Kaitlyn to get her hands on the title. Everybody did, and it all points to yet another reason why people shouldn’t _ever_ mess with AJ Lee.

Still, that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t feel good when Layla’s nails are digging into AJ’s back, when AJ’s bucking around two of Layla’s fingers, when Layla’s lips are close to AJ’s ear and whispering filth, when Layla’s tongue is working AJ’s clit just so.

It just means that it’s going to be all the easier when they inevitably have to split.


End file.
